


Empty Gold

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conspiracy, Durincest, Forgiveness, Gold Sickness, Lies, Loyalty, M/M, Mistrust, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Regret, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili must prove they will not succumb to the gold sickness before they are allowed to take on the role of king and consort by the light of the first winter's morn. If either should fall to the sickness, they only have those few months of autumn to redeem themselves or they will be banished from the mountain forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once More Before We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the song "Empty Gold" by Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili are getting ready to leave home for the Shire.

“It’s time to get up Kili.” Fili kisses Kili on the head to wake his sleeping brother draped over his chest. The younger brother takes a deep morning breath without budging.

“Kili…Uncle will be waiting for us.” Fili’s fingers were tangled in his baby brother’s long untamed hair.

“Let him wait” Kili grumbled. “I want to stay here with you like this a little longer.”

Fili hummed. “I guess a few more minutes of you wrapped around me won’t hurt.” Kili smiled to himself believing he got his way as usual, though sometimes Fili wanted to let him think as much.

Lying naked together in their warm, cozy bed, Kili began to rethink what getting out of bed might mean for them this day. He had been looking forward to this day for so long. Excited as any young dwarf ready to head out on his first journey away from home he was, but _‘oh so far away from home we will be’_ he thought. 

“I’m going to miss Mum.” Kili didn’t mean to sound so immature, but he was still very young to be going on this long and dangerous quest.

Fili too was a little anxious about leaving home on such a long journey, but being Thorin’s heir, not for a moment did he hesitate to be a part of his company.

“I will miss her too. Mother’s having a hard time with letting us go, you know. Especially you. You’re her baby. I promised I would look after you, and I intend to keep that promise Kee.” Kili turned his head up to let his brother see his cheeky grin and flash those big bright eyes at him.

“I know you will. I’ll look after you too Fee.” Fili pulled him up closer to his face so he could give Kili a real kiss. A kiss that turned needier than intended.

“Fee? Do we have time to make love just one more time before we have to leave?” The younger one also needed a little distraction to calm his nerves at the moment.

“I think you know the answer to that by the way we feel against each other right now.” Fili threw an arm over his brother’s back pulling his body more evenly on top of himself now. “I’m feeling a bit lazy though. Are you going to fuck me or ride me?” 

“Well somebody’s being every bit the royal heir this morning making me do all the work!” Kili teased.

Fili’s dimples grew with his adorable smile. “And you’ll love every second of it!” 

*****

As the brothers were almost completely dressed and ready to go, there came a knock on their bedroom door. “Fili? Kili?”

“Come in.” Fili opened the door for their mother.

“Thorin wanted me to make sure you were up and ready to go.” Their mother obviously did not want them to leave, but she would be strong and put on a smile for them.

“Where is Thorin?” Kili asked.

“He’s already left. Headed north to meet with the other clans. He left instructions for you two on how to get to the Shire. Come on out to the kitchen when you’re finished in here to get your breakfast.” Dís shut the door behind her.

Kili stepped up to Fili to wrap his arms around his brother’s waist pulling him close to him as he rested his head on Fili's shoulder.

“We don’t know how long it will be before we will be able to make love again. That may have been the last time for a very long time.” The younger sounded so sad.

“No. We’ll find a way to steal a moment here and there.” Fili will make sure of it.


	2. Not Even In Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over and the brothers are separated.

Long strands of dark hair unspoiled by congealing blood caught in the wind blew across dim vision. Unsure if the bright light in his eyes was that of late day sun or the welcoming light from the Halls of Waiting. It wasn’t until he saw the silhouette of a curly haired hobbit standing over him that Kili realized he was indeed still alive.

 _‘Where is Fili? Where is my brother?’_ He wanted to reach out to search with his hand to find his ever present brother, but his arm would not move. Kili wanted to speak to Bilbo, but he had no voice.

 _‘Aulë, help me…Bilbo please! I’m alive, help me please!’_ The youngest dwarf wanted to scream for help yet no words could form. Lungs barely taking in air, and dark eyes glazed and unblinking, Bilbo hung his head for he thought Kili for sure had passed on.

Though Kili couldn’t feel his brother’s hand in his own, Fili was lying next to his baby brother as always he was never far away. After trying to defend their uncle, Fili was gravely wounded by Azog as was Thorin. As he laid on the blood soaked ground, he saw what he believed to be Kili’s deathblow from Bolg tossing him into the air landing not far from where he lie.

Fili did not know nor cared where Azog or Bolg were, he needed to get to his brother. Pulling himself across the ground, he placed his hand in Kili’s. He knew this was the end for them as he felt his blood draining from his body pooling with his brother's blood between them. At least they would be together as was their plan from the day Kili was born. One would never leave the other, not even in death.

 _'Did Bilbo die too?'_ Fili wondered as his eyes fluttered open looking into the soft brown eyes of the hobbit. _'I died with Kili. Where is he?'_

"Fili? Can you hear me?" Bilbo motioned for Óin. 

After letting a little water run into the dwarf's mouth, he realized he was not dead as he slightly choked and found his voice. "Kili?"

Óin continued to examine his patient. "You've been away for a very long time, Fili."

"Where's Kili?" Fili tried to sit up looking around for his brother.

Óin looked toward the hobbit who sighed sadly. "He's not here."

The blond dwarf laid back down as he almost couldn't breathe feeling as if the weight of the world was sitting on his chest.

Bilbo could tell Fili misunderstood what he said and immediately corrected his statement. "No Fili, he's alive! He's just not here...in Erebor."

"We're in Erebor?" Fili did not know the fate of the company after the battle.

"Yes. The mountain belongs to the dwarves once more." Bilbo smiled softly.

The hobbit still hadn’t told him what he needed to know. “Where is Kili and Thorin?”

“Thorin is here also. He is awake, but he is not well at all…Kili was sent to Rivendell.”

“Rivendell? Why? And what’s wrong with Thorin?” Fili was getting agitated.

Óin gave the dwarf more water and continued the story for Bilbo. “There wasn’t anything I or any other healers could do to help Kili here. He needed the care of the elves. The wounds Thorin received…even the elves could not save him. He is near death as we speak.”

Fili tried to get up again no matter how weak and dizzy he felt, he needed to see his uncle. “I must go to him! I need to see Thorin!”

 _'The will of stubborn dwarves!'_ Bilbo thought to himself. _'This dwarf has been asleep for nearly a year and he's trying to jump out of bed! They are a resilient lot!'_

Before Bilbo or Óin could stop him, Fili fell to the floor as fast as he stood from his bed. 

"Fili! You don't have your strength yet!" Óin shook his head, but knew all too well he wasn't going to stop the young prince. He too was a stubborn dwarf. "I'll get you to Thorin. We'll take it slow lad." 

Much to Fili's surprise, he was told their cousin Dáin was acting as king under the mountain since he, Thorin and Kili were incapacitated. He wasn't upset over the fact, it was as it should have been though he was a little irritated to see his cousin Thorin III Stonehelm standing over his uncle like a carrion feeder. 

"What are you doing in here?" Fili hissed. 

Dáin's son looked up shocked to see his cousin, heir to the throne standing before him. "Fili! I...it's good to see you're awake and...well again..."

"Yes...I'm sure you are." Fili couldn't have said that with anymore sarcasm. "You may leave us now. My uncle needs _me_ by his side now." 

After Stonehelm left, Óin gave Fili and Thorin some privacy standing near the door with Bilbo hiding just behind the healer. Thorin looked upon his nephew for the last time. "I could not have been more proud of you and Kili. I'm sorry for the greed that claimed my soul. You and your brother are far more precious than any gold in this mountain to me. I believe in you Fili. I believe you and Kili are stronger than I. Don't let the dragon sickness take you or your brother. Promise me, and I will be able to go to the Halls of Waiting in peace." 

Fili gave his word saying his last good-bye and left his uncle's side to let the kind hobbit go to him. Thorin made peace with Bilbo and they parted as friends before the king under the mountain was with them no more.

All the young dwarf wanted now was to be reunited with his brother. He didn't care about becoming the next king if Kili could not be at his side. Fili told Óin to do whatever it would take to help him return his strength enough for him to travel to Rivendell to bring Kili back to Erebor with him. There was nothing he needed in this world more than his brother, his One. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BoTFA...just no...


	3. For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili travels to Rivendell to bring Kili home, only to find Kili is reluctant to call Erebor home.

Fresh warm air flowed through the open air halls of Kili’s room. Peaceful sounds of water flowing everywhere calmed the soul. Though he had healed physically, the raven haired prince was not complete. Something was missing and he knew exactly what that something was, even in death.

Everything the dwarves fought for didn’t seem worth their efforts. Maybe all the treasures and gold meant something to Thorin, but Erebor was not Kili’s home. His home was not under a stone mountain, but under the clear blue skies of Ered Luin. To run through the forests hunting, being wild and carefree.

Growing up hearing tales of the mountain had filled his young imagination of fierce battles he would someday fight, and he would dream endlessly of the day when he and Fili could accompany their uncle to rid the mountain of the dragon. Never did he think he and his brother would die on the battlefield. Although they fought bravely trying to defend their uncle, their king, at what cost would any of the dwarves lives were worth the treasures of that mountain.

Lying there on the bedding of the finest whites silks, when Kili’s dark eyes fluttered open, he knew it to be true. Fili had died too, and was standing over him at this very moment. So strange a thing, death. All he wanted was to touch his brother’s hair and face once more. 

“Kili…Kili? Wake up! It’s me, Fili…can’t you hear me?” 

“Fili? I’m sorry I didn’t fight hard enough to save you or myself…Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! When I couldn't find you, I thought I died leaving you behind.” 

Bemused Fili looked to Lord Elrond for answers. “What is he saying?”

“He has convinced himself he died, and that he is in the Halls of Waiting. Apparently seeing you now, he believes you died alongside him. We haven’t been able to convince him otherwise, but we know he misses you terribly. We hoped the day you arrived, he would finally come back to his senses and see you both alive and well, but so far doesn’t seem to be the case yet unfortunately.”

Fili took his brother's hand. “Kili, I’m here with you now, here in Rivendell. We’re not dead! We’re very much alive! Feel the warmth of my touch?”

The haze in Kili’s eyes seemed so heavy. When he first awakened in Rivendell, scared, alone and broken, he withdrew into his mind placing himself in a trance-like state forcing himself to believe he was taken to the Halls of Waiting. 

Fili wasn’t sure if he was getting through to his brother or not until Kili reached out to touch his bearded face. Toying with the golden bead adorning his brother’s braided mustache, his brow furrowed. “Fili? How can this be? It feels like a lifetime without you.”

“Time has separated us much too long, Brother, but we’re together now.” Unconcerned of Lord Elrond's presence, a featherlight kiss Fili placed upon his brother's lips brought Kili closer to reality.

“We’re alive?” Kili's eyes began widen as feelings stirred within him he had not felt for many months, wanting to taste his brother's lips once more.

“We were both badly wounded, but yes we survived. You’re in Rivendell. Gandalf brought you here after the battle at Ravenhill. I came for you as soon as I was able to travel for you. As soon as you feel you’re ready, we’re taking you home to Erebor. Óin is with me to care for us if we need him.”

The haze over the young prince’s eyes began to dissipate hearing his brother’s words. He shook his head and looked away. 

“Kili?”

“Ered Luin is our home.”

“Erebor is our home now. Thorin has passed into the Halls of Waiting, and I am prepared to take up the kings crown. I wanted you by my side for my coronation. I’ve missed you so much, Kili…I need you to be with me again.”

Reluctantly, Kili agreed to journey to Erebor with his brother. Graciously they both thanked Lord Elrond and all that aided in healing Kili's wounds before leaving Rivendell. After many long days and nights, Fili finally heard and understood the reasons why Kili did not want to return to the mountain. He knew the evil that for shadowed their uncle. Thorin was stricken with the dragon sickness, but he was able to overcome it in the end before they ran headlong into battle with their kin. 

Kili was afraid, and not ashamed to admit how afraid he was of the gold. Though Thorin overcame the sickness, the dragon gone and the ring of power removed, he feared greed inherent to some dwarves could run through their veins. 

“We are not those dwarves, Kee. We were raised in Ered Luin with good values Mum taught us. We’ve never had a greedy bone on our bodies, you know that.”

“Mother…where is she? Is she well?”

“Aye, Mother is well. She chose to remain in Ered Luin with the others that wanted to stay there. Maybe with news of your return to Erebor, she will come home.”

Kili snorted. “I’m sorry, Fili. Erebor is not my home. I cannot go there to live.”

“I thought your home was with me. Wherever our fates would lead us.” The hurt look in Fili’s eyes gave Kili feelings of guilt.

“That is true. I want to be with you, but that doesn’t change how I feel about that mountain.” The silence between them grew heavy.

Many hours later after much thought, Kili asked, “Fili…are you content with the idea of becoming king?”

“It is hard work, more than anyone would guess, but so far yes. Dáin and Balin have been much help teaching all the duties I will need to know.”

“Would you consider giving up the crown to Lord Dáin?”

“Why would I do that after all we fought for? We are the direct descendants of Durin, it is our birthright to rule!”

“I can’t help feeling that gold will turn us against one another, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you to something so cold and irrelevant.” Kili took a deep breath carefully thinking of the idea he wanted to present to his brother, his future king. “Fili…I want us to sign a royal contract when we return.”

“What do you mean?”

“An agreement of sorts. That if you and or I should fall to the sickness of greed the gold may cause us like the gold sickness Thorin experienced, that cannot be broken by the last moon of autumn, your crown shall pass to Dáin, and we shall be banished from the mountain forever. Appoint Balin and Dwalin to be our guardians to watch over us.”

“Kili, have you lost your mind?” Shocked by his brother’s insane thoughts, Fili shot him a look of dismay.

“If you truly love me Fili, you will do this for me…for _us!_ ” With hope and sincerity in those big doe eyes of Kili's, Fili softened for he couldn't resist that look.

Seeing how passionately Kili felt about this, if this would ease his brother’s mind, then so be it, for Kili meant more than the sun and moon to Fili. “Alright then, if this is what you wish. Anything for you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update - I wanted to finish a story I had started before this one then I realized I enjoy writing modern AU's a lot more as one idea after another hit me.  
> When I started this story, I intended for this to be a very short story, and continue to hope it will be as short as possible!  
> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Kili's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili brings Kili back to Erebor for the first time since before the battle of the five armies.

Arriving at the gates of Erebor, Kili felt déjà vu remembering the short period of time he spent there before their battle. The first time they entered these great halls, just after they escaped the burning fires of Laketown. 

Then it was exciting to see their ancestral home for the first time, not realizing what lay beyond the front gates. Now Kili wasn't so sure. Fili placed his hand on Kili's knee and smiled at him feeling comfortable about their return, though he was a bit concerned seeing the look of trepidation upon his brother's face. He hoped Kili would adjust sooner than later.

“Prince Kili! So good to see you well again!” The jovial voice of his old friend, Bofur rang out loud and clear as the dwarf approached their wagon. 

"Bofur! Good to see you again as well!" It was a genuine smile of happiness to see one of his dearest friends again. "We must get together later on once I get settled in." 

"Aye! I'll see you two later on this evening. I'm sure you want to rest up from your long journey. Good to have you home, Kili!" The young prince's smile dissipated at the word _'home'_ watching Bofur disappear as the servants arrived to help them. 

Stable hands began taking care of their ponies, while other servants began unloading bags and other items from the wagon, as Fili jumped off the wagon to go help Kili climb down.

As Kili began to ease himself from his seat, Fili's steady grip held him tight almost lifting him gently down to the ground. With Fili’s hands placed on Kili’s waist and Kili’s hands resting on Fili’s shoulders, they remained that way gazing into one another’s eyes. 

It was the first time they held one another so close since before the battle. Fili averted his eyes, unsure how Kili felt about him now. “I still love you very much, Kili. I’d like to kiss you, but if that would make you uncomfortable, I…”

“No! I-I want to kiss you too. I’ve missed you so much, Fili!” It was the only thing that felt like home to Kili. Being in his brother’s strong arms, their kiss felt like the first time they ever kissed, awkwardly delightful and Kili wanted more chasing his brother’s lips as they began to part.

“Don’t stop, Fee…” Fili gave him one more kiss then laughed quietly placing their foreheads together. “Everyone’s watching. Let’s go to our bedchamber, and I’ll take care of you properly.” Kili liked the sound of that smiling sheepishly.

~`~

Lying in the middle of the oversized luxurious bed covered in the finest silk sheets, Kili stretched with a deep relaxing sighed before draping himself over his brother as he used to do with an arm over his chest and a leg wedged between his thighs snuggling in closer tickling Fili’s ear with the tips of his nose.

With eyes closed, Fili grinned with satisfaction having his baby brother holding him once again. “What are you doing, Kee?” 

“Hmm, I missed you so much Fee. I love lying in bed with you like this. It’s so comfy. Your bed is so comfy too. So where is my bed?” Kili lifted his head just enough to scan the spacious room. 

“Um, well…you don’t have one. We’re sharing this one.” 

“That was pretty presumptuous of you to think I wouldn’t want my own bed.” There was a hint of sarcasm in Kili's tone giving Fili a look.

“What? Are you saying you don’t want to sleep with me?” Lifting his head fro the pillow a tad, Fili sounded as disappointed as his blue eyes looked searching his brother's face. 

Kili thought Fili looked like a kicked puppy. “Well, no, of course not! You were right as always, I want to sleep with you like we have all our lives, and I wouldn’t want it any other way!”

“Good." Resting his head down on the pillow again, Fili closed his eyes again showing off his dimples once he received the answer he needed to hear as he stirred a little beneath the sheets. "Kee, I do hate to leave this perfect position with you, but we need to get ready to go down for dinner. They have prepared quite a feast in your honor this evening. Everyone will be there waiting to see you of course!”

“Oh, yes. Of course.”

“Are you alright?” Fili could hear the dread in Kili's tone. 

“I’m not so sure I’m ready for the attention I’m sure will be coming my way, Fee.” Now he could clearly see the unease in his brother's eyes looking back at him.

“No worries. I’ll be by your side. If things get overwhelming for you, just say the word and I’ll make an excuse to get you out of there, okay?”

“Alright. Don’t go too far from me. Promise?”

“I promise.” Fili’s promise followed by a sweet kiss was reassuring.

And as Fili promised, arriving for dinner in the great hall he slid his hand inside Kili's sweaty palm entwining their fingers together giving him a little squeeze before entering. The ever faithful protective older brother hovered over the younger like a mother lion with her newborn cub never straying too far. After a few hours, Kili finally relaxed and was able to enjoy himself more than he thought he would which in turn allowed Fili to relax as well. 

The feast was a success, and though it wasn't over until late into the evening, Kili and Fili had business to tend to with Dain, Balin and Dwalin. Fili had arranged the meeting to get things underway for he and Kili to sign the legal agreement they came up with to ease Kili's mind about the possibility of gold sickness corrupting them. 

Dain joked with the lads in his usual manner, but tried to mind himself when Balin gave him a look. "Dain, seriously Kili feels strongly about this matter, and I agree. Even though I don't believe they have anything to worry about, they are young and it is Fili's right to decide how to handle this situation." 

"Awrighty then! If this is what ye want, Fili, I have no problem with yer request. You'll have from now through autumn to live in peace and harmony with yer brother. No fighting over the gold and riches of the mountain, should ye not turn against one another. I have no doubt you'll both be fine. It was quite obvious tonight how much ye loves one another, nothing could come between yous...literally." The redheaded dwarf gave the young ones a ornery look. "I'm sure as my war pig is ugly, you'll be sitting on the throne of Erebor on the first day of the winter solstice!" Dain laughed out loud at his own silliness taking a huge gulp of ale from his tankard as the other four joined in with more subdued laughter also partaking in some more ale. 

Fili reached over and took Kili's hand in his own. "Aye, I have no doubt with Kili by my side! Thank you, Dain." 

Kili held Fili's hand a bit longer looking around the table at everyone. "And thank you Dwalin and Balin for agreeing to watch over us. Hopefully we won't be too much trouble for you two." 

The Fundin brothers gave one another a quirky look knowing all too well as elder cousins of the Durin brothers what they were like as dwarflings. It was a good possibility they could be just as much of a handful as grown young dwarves as well. 


	5. At The End of The Day

Days passed by as the brothers settled into their new routines. Since the Durin brothers stepped down from their royal duties, Fili and Kili took jobs in Erebor. Fili worked in the forge as he did in Ered Luin while Kili worked in the tannery skinning and tanning hides as well as crafting leather armor and other leather goods when he wasn’t out hunting on his own.

Dwalin and Balin saw this as a good start that the young brothers do something to keep their minds occupied during the day doing work they enjoyed. It also gave the two time away from one another, so they would appreciate the company of one another more when they came back together in the evening after a long hard day of work. 

All was going well for them both until the day Kili overheard someone in the tannery say something disrespectful about Fili. Respect was not only one attribute the young royal reserved as his own, but fully expected it from others as well. He didn’t particularly care what people said about him, but _no one_ would ever speak ill about Fili and get away with it. 

The mutterings of a disgruntled dwarf was not intended for Kili’s ears, but the young prince had excellent senses.

“Fili’s a worthless king! We all know he gets on his knees for Kili, of course he’d do anything for that clueless brother of his asks of him! He obviously can’t think for himself, stepping down from his duties like he did just because Kili was afraid they’d get the gold sickness, oooo!” The laughter of the insolent dwarf was short lived. 

The second Kili heard what he said about Fili, the guilty dwarf found himself pinned against the stone wall hanging by Kili’s hand grasped tightly around his neck dangling him just above the floor.

“What did you say about Fili?” The dwarf of course could not speak making straggled noises. “No one speaks of my brother that way! He is a noble, honorable dwarf! He may not wear the crown yet, but you will respect Fili, and every one of the royal court! Do I make myself clear?”

Being the end of the work day, Balin stopped by to collect Kili when the scuffle broke out. “What seems to be the problem here?”

“This piece of warg dung had the audacity to say Fili is worthless because he gets on his knees for me, doing whatever I ask of him, and that he doesn’t think for himself! What do you think of that, Balin?” Still holding him above the floor, the dwarf’s face was turning beet red.

“Let him down, Kili.” Not easily ruffled, Balin asked as he watched the dwarf fall to the ground when Kili reluctantly released his grip on him. “Come with me, lad. We have more important things to worry about than the ramblings of one misinformed, ill-mannered dwarf.” 

Choking and gasping for air, the dwarf squeaked, “Apologies, my prince.” Though his look said otherwise. Lying on the dirty floor, the dwarf grumbled watching Kili following Balin out the door. _'He is strong, but his mind is weak.'_

~`~

After an exhausting day at the forge, Fili looked forward to a nice bath to relax and unwind before getting dressed for supper. Kili would certainly be looking forward to seeing him too, and that made returning to their cozy quarters even more inviting. Unfortunately, the joyful smiling Kili he usually came home to had been replaced by a very upset and frowning little brother. 

"What is it, my love? Something troubles you?" Fili wasn't prepared for Kili's tears as he ran to him throwing his arms around him holding on tight.

"I overheard what someone said about you, and it made me angry, and I wanted to kill him! I'm sorry, Fee! I know I shouldn't have acted that way, but...I couldn't help myself! I won't let anyone speak badly of you!"

"What did he say about me that made you so angry?" Kili proceeded to tell Fili all he had heard the dwarf say, and Fili too was angry, but not nearly as upset as Kili. "Kee, everyone has a right to their own opinion whether you like it or not. Right or wrong, it is still their opinion, and if he wasn't speaking directly to you, then you need to ignore him if it ever happens again. Alright?" 

If Fili was alright with the matter, then he would let it go too. Kili was still young and learning how to control his temper. Patience and understanding of others especially if they upset him was not high on his list of positive attributes.

“Now. I see you’re all clean, but I still need to wash up for supper. You can join me in the wash room while I bathe if you'd like.” The light returned to Kili’s eyes as a faint smile touched his lips. “I’d like that.”

Going back to the tannery this next day, and every day that followed, the disgruntled dwarf kept his distance from Kili seeing the wicked contemptuous side looks he received from him. Even though that dwarf would never speak ill of Fili again much less speak a word at all to Kili, others began to whisper. 

Whispers only Kili could hear. Faces passed by without words, but he could hear. Talk of Fili wondering the hallways of Erebor at night as if he were in a trance, sleepwalking trying to find his way somewhere even he did not know what he was looking for. Kili wanted to ask someone what they knew, but considered they’d think him insane for he saw no one’s lips move as he heard these faint words. 

One night after hearing the whispers, Kili pretended to be asleep lying wide wake wondering and waiting to see if what these voices spoke of were true. Night after night, he couldn’t sleep waiting for Fili to leave their bed, but his brother slept soundly tucked around him as he always had. Then one night as an autumn moonbeam found its way into their room, Kili had drifted off to sleep only to awaken to an empty bed. 

"Fili?" Kili was quietly looking about their quarters for his brother when he noticed the main door was ajar. Throwing on a robe and slippers, Kili silently ran down the hall searching the long hallways, going around every corner hoping to find Fili, but then another voice entered his mind stopping him cold. It was a deep dark voice unlike the ghostly whispers he had become accustom to hearing. _"The treasure trove calls to him, Kili..."_


	6. Confusion

He didn’t want to believe it, but Kili followed the words of the voice in his head to find Fili standing on the stairs staring out over the treasure. Knowing if he was sleepwalking, it would not be good to try and wake him here. 

Not knowing what to do, Kili decided to just leave Fili and wait for him to return on his own as he apparently had done before from what he had heard. But when returned to their bedroom, Fili was nestled in the blankets of their bed fast asleep. 

“But… _how?”_ Kili just left him, and couldn’t figure out how he could’ve returned without him seeing him.

Now he really couldn’t sleep, wondering why Fili was being drawn to the treasure. Was it happening? Was the gold calling to his brother as he feared?

In the morning, Kili felt something tickling his face. As his eyes fluttered open, he was gifted with the sight of Fili's beautiful blue eyes and adorable smile looking back at him. 

"Are you going to sleep all day, Kee?" 

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night. What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. We're free to do whatever we want today. Would you like to go riding today? Maybe ride out to the lake for the day? Whatever you wish." 

The thought of getting Fili out of the mountain sounded good to Kili. It would be good for them both to get outside to take in some fresh air under the blue skies. 

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Fili loved seeing Kili's precious smile again. 

"Good! I'll have someone prepare our ponies for us right away then." 

~`~

The brothers didn’t converse much as they rode their ponies to the lake, and Kili couldn’t think of anything besides seeing Fili in the treasure trove looking very much like Thorin did the first day they arrived in Erebor after leaving Laketown. 

Fili didn’t seem to act any different now though, smiling over at him from time to time as if he was making sure Kili was alright as usual. Kili was certain if Fili had truly been sleepwalking, of course he wouldn't remember doing so, but what if he wasn't sleepwalking? Maybe he was going there on his own. 

When they arrived at their destination, they decided to fish for a while. As time ticked by, and the fish weren’t biting, Fili stuck his fishing pole in the sand, and proceeded to pull out his pipe. 

“This was a beautiful day. I hope it makes up for the restless night you had.” 

“Yes. I love spending time with you, no matter where we are.” Kili stuck his fishing pole in the sand as well, and moved over to sit next to Fili. 

The blond could feel something was a bit off about Kili. "Kee, you've been awful quiet today. Is something bothering you, you'd like to talk about?"

"Fili...are you alright?"

Fili thought this was an odd question for he hadn't been acting any differently than usual, and nothing was troubling him at all. "I'm fine, Kee, why do you ask?"

Kili had thought about what he wanted to say all day, but now that he was put on the spot he wasn't prepared to discuss what he had heard or what he saw last night, so he quickly thought of something else in response. "I've been worried about you...your back. You've been favoring your back when you come home from the forge lately."

"It's hard work, and I admit I'm a bit out of shape. I honestly haven't trained much since...well, since I awoke from my injuries." 

"Do you have nightmares? About the battle?" 

Fili puffed on his pipe, and looked down at the sand sitting there on the beach. "Yes...I have a reoccurring nightmare reliving the moment I knew we weren't able to save Thorin, and...watching you fall."

"I don't remember anything after we charged to Ravenhill." Kili hung his head. He felt guilty he couldn't remember, and thankful all the same. 

"I wish I could forget." The horror of the battle would be forever etched in his mind, though Fili never felt shame for not being able to save Thorin. He knew he and Kili fought valiantly with all they had to protect him, even though it wasn't enough. 

Putting out his pipe sitting it aside, Fili placed an arm around Kili's shoulder pulling him closer, and turned his face towards him to give him a kiss. "I'm just thankful you're alive, and we're together again."

Kili leaned into the kiss wanting more. "I love you, Fee...don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you, Kili. Why would you say that?"

"I'm still afraid of..."

Fili cut him off, and shook his head. "No. There is no such thing, and we're already three weeks into autumn. Don't you think if anything was going to happen, it would've happened by now?"

Ignoring the question was best right now. Kili wanted to tell him he saw him in the treasure trove, but couldn't bring himself to say it. "It's getting late, and it gets darker this time of year. We should head back." Fili agreed. The brothers packed up their things, and headed back to the mountain.

~`~

Fili was worried about Kili being so quiet and distant now. He knew whatever happened at the tannery yesterday couldn't still be bothering him, and he wasn't believing Kili was that upset over his minor aches and pains coming home from the forge. 

Going to bed that night, Kili put on a smile again for Fili. Pleasuring his brother with hot needy kisses, Kili moved down his body to take his cock into his mouth long enough to having Fili moaning his name begging to take him. "Mahal, Kee...you're so good at that...fuck, I want to make love to you so bad...please, Kee...come up here... " Pulling himself up to delve his tongue into Fili's mouth, the blond rolled Kili over grinding against him for a few moments of heated deep kissing before he made love to him. 

It was what Kili needed to relax. Lying in Fili's arms, the blond nibbled against his shoulder humming reassuring notions in his ear. "I love you more than all the gold in this mountain. Don't worry about us. We'll be alright." 

Kili was exhausted, and fell off to sleep in seconds feeling safe with his brother wrapped around him. Fili believed every word he said to Kili. That was until he woke up from another one of his nightmares finding Kili gone from their bed. 

"Kili? Kee? Where are you?" When Kili was nowhere to be found within their quarters, Fili began his search everywhere he thought he could be starting with the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for his little brother to want to snack in the middle of the night, but he wasn't there. Searching the many hallways, and everywhere he thought to look, Fili decided to go back to their quarters considering he may have missed him in passing somewhere. 

When Fili returned to quarters, Kili still wasn't there. Just as he started to climb back into bed, he remembered how worried Kili had been about the gold, and a strange sickening feeling crept into his mind. _'No!'_ Hurrying off to the treasure trove, Fili's heart dropped seeing Kili walking down the stairs towards the gold filling the massive halls. _'What is he doing here? He hates this place! Or, at least that's what he told me...'_

Shaking doubt from his mind, Fili was unsure if he should call out to him as if nothing was wrong, or let him go. Choosing to leave him be, Fili returned to their bed with a gasp. "Nadadith?"

Fili calmed his breathing staring at the body lying curled in a ball beneath the blankets sleepily rolling over. "What're you doing, Fee?"

At first Fili wasn't sure if he'd been sleepwalking just waking from a bad dream, or if somehow Kili found his way back to their bed without him seeing. "I don't know...I don't know what I'm doing."


	7. Doubt

Fili was so confused, he didn’t know if he really saw Kili in the treasure trove or if he dreamt it. Kili wondered if Fili had been sleepwalking again, _or maybe he did know what he was doing._

"Were you in the vaults again?" Bluntly Kili asked though Fili thought it sounded like an accusation. 

"What do you mean _again?_ I went down there looking for you, and that's the first time I've been there in a very long time! How often have you been going there?"

"I was NOT in the vaults! I was here in bed, and I just woke up finding you standing there! Where have you been?: 

"Out looking for you!" 

"The only time I've been in the vaults was the other night when I saw you standing down there staring at the treasure like Thorin did when he had the dragon sickness! How dare you accuse me of being down there when you're the one being drawn to the gold!"

"I'm not being _drawn_ to it! Are you calling me a liar, Kili? I swear to you, I haven't been to the vaults other than just now looking for you!" How dare Kili accuse him of something he was sure had not done! 

"Are you calling _me_ a liar? Fili, I saw you there!" Kili only remembered going to the vaults finding Fili there, and knew he never left this bed to go there for himself...or did he?

"Yes, you are lying to me, I just saw you there minutes ago! Don't you remember being there? Are _you_ being drawn to it?" This was madness, Fili thought as he tried to think logically, but couldn't help feeling some doubt. _'If either of us are wandering to the vaults in the middle of the night, why?'_ If Kili was telling the truth that he found him there, Fili certainly didn't remembering doing it, but maybe Kili did know what he was doing and wouldn't admit it. 

Doubt set in, and Kili began to wonder if maybe _he_ was sleepwalking, but he also didn't trust Fili anymore. _'I know I saw him there, and I remember seeing how enthralled he was with the sight of the gold just like Thorin...'_

~`~

Sitting down to breakfast in their personal quarters, the servants left the brothers alone to eat in private. As they sat there in silence, Fili poked his eggs with his fork watching Kili devour the food on his plate trying to hurry through the awkward moment. Kili never wanted to go to work more than he did today just to get away from Fili. 

As soon as he had cleaned his plate, Kili pushed up from the table and threw his napkin on the table before rushing off to dress for work. Fili dropped his fork on his plate. With a sigh he rubbed his face in his hands and scratched at his beard. "Kili...can we talk about last night?" When his brother didn't reply, Fili went to their bedroom, but Kili just shot him a brooding look and pushed by him going straight out the door. "That's just great..."

Shaking his head, Fili dressed for the forge, and went on his way. The first person he saw wasn't his favorite co-worker, but they made small talk. The dwarf noticed the blond wasn't in his usual good mood this morning. After a brief explanation of why he wasn't himself without going into much detail, Fili was shocked by what the dwarf said to him in reply. 

"Wasn't it obvious to you Fili, Kili was Thorin's favorite? Everyone else in Ered Luin could see it for years! He probably believes all that treasure should belong to him! He probably believes _he_ should've been Thorin's heir they way he would've wanted it, and _not you."_ The words cut like a dagger to his heart, but it wasn't anything new to him. Fili always felt second best to Kili where Thorin was concerned the way he doted on his little brother ever since they were small dwarflings. Maybe Kili believed he _deserved_ the treasure, and he should be king because that's what Thorin really wanted. 

"Kili's never wanted anything to do with the gold. He never wanted to be king." Fili retorted wanting to believe it. But now he wondered if there was some truth to what the dwarf was saying, and maybe Kili was falling to gold sickness without realizing it. 

Trying to rid his mind of that thought, Fili ignored the dwarf, and went on to begin working on a new sword. Pounding the metal against the anvil was a good way to release some tension and frustration at least. _'There is no such thing as the dragon sickness anymore...or is there?...Maybe he's changed his mind...yes...maybe Kili does want what he believes belongs to him now he's living here so close to the gold...maybe it is drawing him in...he wants it...he wants what is mine!'_

The forge was much hotter than usual this morning, Fili thought. Tossing a newly forged blade into the water, the blond looked up as Dwalin walked by clamping a large hand on the young one's broad tattooed shoulder. 

"How're you doing, Fee?"

Swiping a hand over his face and beard to wipe away the sweat and ash, Fili yawned and stretched. "A bit more tired than usual. Haven't been sleeping much lately. Arguing with Kili last night didn't help any." 

“Arguing about what?” Dwalin noted the concern in the little one’s tone.

“It’s nothing.” Not wanting Dwalin to get involved, at least not yet, he thought best not to explain. “I’ve been thinking, maybe I should take Kili on a hunting trip. To get us away from the mountain for a few days.”

The large warrior smiled through his bushy beard giving a nod of approval. “Sounds like a great idea!” As Dwalin started to walk away, he turned back remembering something on his mind.

"Hey, uh, I've been meaning to ask you, Fili, would you like to start training with me again? Not that you need training anymore, lad, more sparring than anything because obviously you could maybe teach me a few things! Think you could show me how to do that ram roll?" Dwalin raised a small chuckle from Fili, and a sincere smile.

"I'd pay a barrel full of gold to see you take a diving roll off a ram, D! Sure, I'd like to spar with you again. It would be good for me. Been feeling out of shape lately anyway."

"Great! We'll start whenever you're ready."

With a loud clank of metal against metal, Fili began work on another new weapon. "Tonight. After work. I'm looking forward to it." 

~`~

As promised, right after work Dwalin and Fili put on some armor and picked up their weapons. It had been what felt like forever since Fili held his swords, and holding the weapons in his hands again felt comfortable yet strangely foreign to him. Practically growing up with a sword in his hand, the young dwarven warrior closed his eyes to focus for a second standing before a training dummy to warm up before sparring with Dwalin. 

Fili struck the dummy getting use to the feel of it, but something in him snapped. Visions of vile orcs charging him made the blood in his veins boil. Aggressively he began attacking the training dummy as if he were fighting for his life and to protect Thorin. From the weapons rack, Dwalin heard him shouting and cursing in Khuzdul. After quite a few minutes of watching the onslaught, Fili stopped fighting. Covered in sweat, chest heaving, he stood there staring at the dummy as tears filled his eyes. 

Dwalin couldn't see his face, but he knew what he felt. He had been there before. Though dark it seemed, it was good for Fili to release the pain and anger he held inside. Not even the toughest strongest dwarf was immune to horrors of war. 

Approaching him from behind, Dwalin stepped toward Fili cautiously. "Are you alright, Fili?" 

"Yes...No...Was it worth it, Dwalin?" Nothing could've melted the old warrior's heart more than to see his young cousin so broken, and it hurt even more he couldn't answer his question honestly.

"Thorin set out to fulfill his dream to win back the mountain, and he did what he longed to do for so many years. He said he did it for you and Kili, and as he lay dying I don't believe he had any regrets as he said farewell to you and Bilbo. And you, Fili, have earned the right to wear the crown." 

A feeling of self-righteousness seeped into Fili's soul. "Yes. This is what we fought for. What _I_ fought for, isn't it...the crown is _mine...I_ am the king of Erebor..." 

~`~

The following night after Fili had gone to sleep, Kili lay awake consumed with thoughts of the treasure hoard. Thoughts of the brilliant mountains of gold coins taunted the youngest to want to gaze upon it again only having seen a glimpse of it the other night. Memories of the first time he laid eyes upon the treasure were weak. He knew it had been an overwhelming sight, but he needed to see it again. 

Standing on a pile of gold Kili looked around at how vast an endless it seemed. The braziers illuminated the coins, jewels and other priceless treasures gleaming with indescribable beauty mesmerizing the youngest Durin. A voice in the back of his mind he reconized as Fili whispered, _'You were Thorin's favorite. This gold is yours.'_

Spinning around Kili saw Fili standing on the stairs watching him. "What are you doing here? "

"What are _you_ doing here?"

With an angry look on his face, Fili trudged across the shifting coins toward Kili who started to back away. "Get away from me Fee!"

"You _did_ lie to me! You _are_ falling to the dragon sickness!" As Fili charged toward Kili the best he could trying not to fall, Kili grabbed a handful of gold coins and threw them at Fili to slow him down. "No I'm not! You are, Fili! Just look at yourself! So jealous of me in every way!" 

Doing the same, Fili grabbed two handfuls of coins pelting Kili with them as he tried to run away. "Why would I be jealous of you?! All this treasure belongs to me! It's _mine!"_

Slipping, faltering, and sliding on the slopes of slick coins both brothers were having trouble running. Kili finally tumbled, falling down he grabbed a chalice to throw at Fili leaving a gash on his forehead just above his left eye. 

When Fili realized he was bleeding, he lunged at Kili lying on the coins, and the two began fighting rolling down the pile of coins. Balin and Dwalin found them there rolling about, throwing fists, shouting and cursing at one another. Each of them grabbed one of the brothers and pulled them apart before they could damage themselves further. 

"What in the name of Durin has gotten into you two?!" Dwalin bellowed holding Fili tightly by the arms holding him back from attacking Kili again. 

Balin was practically sitting on Kili to keep him under control from going after Fili. "What are you two doing down here in the vaults anyway?!" 

Panting hard with wild eyes, Fili jerked away from Dwalin's tight grip to point a finger at his brother. " **I** am the king of Erebor, _not you!"_

With blood running down the side of his face, Kili glared at Fili. "You don't believe I deserve this treasure? I fought and almost lost my life for it! Thorin told me I deserved to be more than your consort!" 

"You desire my crown more me, Kili? You would choose this gold over my love? You're jealous of me, aren't you? You think this gold should be yours, and you should've been king because Thorin loved you more than me..." Fili's eyes glaring upon his brother went cold. Balin looked at Dwalin as neither one knew what caused this discord, but they could clearly see what was happening to them now. It was _not_ dragon sickness. It was something no one ever thought would happen to them. 

_'Maybe...'_ Kili didn't like living in Fili's shadow anymore. Why shouldn't he want more for himself? 

Balin tried to help Kili up. "Maybe we should all sit down, and talk about this." 

Kili and Fili both shouted at the same time, "NO!" Dwalin tried to agree with Balin, and Fili cut him off. "There is nothing is nothing to talk about. I can see clearly now." 

~`~

For the next few days, things were very tense between the brothers as concern and suspicion of gold sickness grew. Going about their daily routines barely speaking, going to work, coming home to wash up before supper, and ending the day with a quiet evening in their quarters. However, instead of conversing or cuddling up together, Fili busied himself reading over documents and trade route maps Dáin sent him, and Kili had been going to bed early. But this night he worked on writing a letter. 

Fili looked across the table curiously trying to see what he had written on the parchment. “What are you writing?”

“I wanted to send a letter to Mum. I want to ask her if she would come here to visit.” Dipping his pen in the inkwell, he wrote a little more. 

Fili would love to see his mother too, but he had to be honest with Kili. “By the time she gets your letter, the snows will make the mountain passageways impassable, Kili. She’ll have to wait until spring before she could travel anywhere.”

Continuing on with his letter, Kili sighed knowing Fili was right. He felt guilty enough he had only wrote to his mother once since his return to Erebor. It had been so very long since the last time he saw her sweet smiling face, and wished she was already there in Erebor with them now. 

"Maybe you should go back to Ered Luin to live with Amad." Fili stated as he continued to look over his maps. 

Glancing over his long dark eyelashes, Kili studied Fili intently. _'He cares more about Erebor, and being king than he does about me. He wants me to go home to stay with Mum so he could have the gold and accolades of being king all to himself.'_ "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

With a heavy sigh, Fili laid down the parchment and caught Kili's eyes. "Kili, I know you too well...you don't want to be here. You said so before we ever left Rivendell." 

_'He is trying to get rid of me!'_ Kili frowned. 

Fili noticed the healing bruise on Kili's face he had put there the other day, and began to feel a little guilty about it. "Kee, I had been thinking about taking you on a hunting trip to get away from here for a few days. Enjoy the beauty of the forest this season, and relax a bit. What'd you say?" 

A hunting trip, just the two of them sounded good. Maybe it was what they needed to amend their troubled relationship. "Sure. Sounds good." 

~`~

One afternoon at the tannery, one of the dwarves Kili worked with was admiring his craftsmanship praising him for such fine work, when another subject came to light again.

"I've never seen such detail! The work you've done on this piece...well, it's amazing work Kili!" With an humble smile, Kili graciously accepted the praise of his co-worker. "You should earn good coin this piece for certain!" Then the dwarf snorted. "But then the prince of Erebor doesn't need anymore coin, eh? A treasure trove of gold and jewels all yours to buy anything the world has to offer. Well, you do have to share that wealth with your brother the king of course!"

"Yes. It should be ours to share." 

"But is it really? I heard rumors of Fili possibly falling to gold sickness...or was it you?" 

Kili shook his head, and furrowed his brow glaring at the dwarf. "What do you mean? Who's saying that? We're..." 

The dwarf raised a hand. "The cuts and bruises on both of your faces say differently. You two have been fighting? Someone told me they saw both of you on different occasions wandering the halls late of night going to and from the vaults. I'm just repeating what I heard." 

"Well, you heard wrong!" Kili snapped.

"You honestly don't desire the gold? What if Fili was trying to get rid of you because he wants it all to himself, hmm? What would you do about it?" The dwarf cocked an eyebrow waiting for Kili's reaction. 

"Fili cares too much about me to choose the gold over me." Although Kili doubted what he said, he had been trying to rid himself of dark thoughts both his own and how Fili had been acting lately. 

"Really? How would you like to be the one wearing the crown? For once in your life, you wouldn't be living in the shadow of your brother. Show everyone what a great king you could be! The king Thorin wished you could've been. Wouldn't you love to be adored by the people of Erebor, Kili?" The smirk on the dwarf's face rattled the youngest Durin. "Because I've also heard Fili's been planning on taking you on a hunting trip soon...and there could be an unfortunate accident..." Kili's eyes widen as he gasped hearing out the dwarf. "What if the accident was his?" 


	8. Fili's Enlightenment

Standing on a pile of gold deep inside the treasure trove, Fili woke up sweating, breathing heavily, wondering how or why he was here in the vaults. _'Sleepwalking!'_ It was beginning to make sense to him. He had been having nightmares often, and on this night he dreamt Kili tried to kill him because he wanted give King Bard some gold to help them after they recently had a devastating fire destroy some of their merchants buildings and goods, and Fili refused. 

Rubbing his eyes still foggy from sleep, Fili wasn't even sure if the fire had occurred or if it had only happened in his dreams. Either way, why would he be so reluctant to help their friend in need. _'Because it's mine!'_ "No!" Confused by his own thoughts, his subconscious wanted to hoard the gold for himself, but the caring, diplomatic dwarf he'd always been fought to find reason. "There's enough gold in this mountain for everyone!" _'This is what Thorin died for! You would just give it away after you almost died fighting for the mountain as well? This gold is your birthright!'_

Falling to his knees, Fili cupped his hands full of the gold coins letting them sift through his fingers. "It's so cold." It had been so very long since he felt Kili's warm skin against his own. The reality of losing his one to something so cold and empty of feeling, brought the young dwarf to tears. "I don't know what's happening to me...to us..." 

Sleepwalking, and waking in another place misplacing time. Fili wasn't sure about Kili, but he knew from the horrible nightmares, and thoughts he had of late could have most certainly sent him to visit the vaults. So many painful memories, delusional thoughts, decisions. Everything had become so complicated and overwhelming. 

Going back to bed, Fili pulled the blankets over himself watching Kili sleep, wanting to touch the silky raven hair that had fallen across his face. He wanted to brush back those stray locks and kiss his sweet soft lips, but he knew he should not risk waking him this way for it would most likely be unwanted affections. 

Feeling discouraged, Fili sighed wondering if there was anything that could mend their broken bond after the way they had been acting towards one another. No matter what Kili had done or said to him, Fili was willingly to forgive and forget. His only hope for the near future, was that Kili could do the same.

~`~

When Fili came home to their quarters from work the next day, Kili was waiting for him. Bags were packed sitting on the dining table, Fili noticed immediately pointing towards them.

“What is this?”

“I’m moving to my own quarters. I can’t stay here with you, Fili. We don’t have much time left before the winter solstice.” With another bag in his hand, Kili added it to the pile of others bags.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking. I understand now what was lost for our people to reclaim the mountain, and I’ve taken pride in knowing I was a part of that. I am proud to be an heir of Durin, and I do not wish to be banished from the mountain because of our arguing and fighting.”

Fili knew his brother was right. Their relationship was crumbling, and part of the deal was they were not to fight over the gold. Even though he didn't believe there was gold sickness anymore, he couldn't help but wonder with the way they had been acting towards one another. The horrible nightmares he had, reliving the battle to defend Thorin plagued him night after night. The more Fili remembered of the battle, the more righteous he became of his position as king. 

“I do not wish us to be banished either. Becoming king is important to me, but you seem to think it’s your right, and not mine. But I believe your heart desires the crown and the riches of the mountain more than me. _Could_ it be gold sickness? I'm afraid for what is happening to us!”

Kili couldn’t deny how he felt these days, and though he wasn’t sure if the gold was corrupting his mind, he had no plans on telling Fili he was sorry for how he felt. He couldn't remember everything about the battle as Fili did, but the nightmares he had were intense moments of battles he did remember as well as his deep subconscious thoughts of his future mixed with thoughts of the past in his younger years.

Kili’s eyes grew darker as he furrowed his brow. “Isn't it obvious there is no us now? _Us_ being together means _nothing_ anymore, does it? It is _you_ that cares more about the gold and being king than you do about me!”

As Kili lifted a bag and proceeded to pass by Fili, the blond hooked his arm to stop him. “What are you saying? Are you giving up on us so easily? Because I'm not! Kili, you're my One! Regardless of the things I've said...things you've said...I can't imagine my life without you by my side! I thought it's what you wanted too!" 

"And that's the extent of my duties! For me to be by your side as your consort pleasing you in bed? I'm better than that, and I deserve more!" 

"Kili, you know you're far more than that to me! You will have royal duties! Please! I understand if you think its best we’re not living so closely together for the rest of the time we have until the end of autumn, but please…we need to be civil with one another! I know we can work this out! That is why I asked if you would go on a hunting trip with me. Just you and me alone so we can get away from here, talk, and enjoy one another again.”

The sincerity in which Fili spoke was being ignored by Kili as he tensed hearing his brother mention the hunting trip again, knowing what the dwarf in the tannery had warned him of. 

“Yes. Maybe a hunting trip _alone_ is what we need to end this feud between us…once and for all." Shifting his bags to get a better grip on them, Kili gave Fili an unsettling look. "I'm looking forward to it.” The words seemed laden with ice as Kili pulled away leaving Fili confused and speechless as he watched his brother go. 

~`~

During a private visit in Dáin’s quarters the day after the party, Stonehelm slammed his fist on the table then pointed a finger at his father. 

“They should not be allowed to live apart!”

Dáin was taken aback by his son’s actions. “Ye just sit yerself down and don’t ye point that stubby finger at me, boy! We signed off on nothing that stated Fili and Kili must live together until the winter solstice! They must not fight over the gold and if they do, they must make true hearted amends by the last light of autumn!”

The redheaded noble studied how fidgety his son had become, and shoved a tankard of ale across the table. “Have yerself drink, Son, ye look a little pale. What’s troubling ye, lad?”

“I-I-It’s just…I’ve heard rumors they are fighting. I’m worried about my cousins! They should remain living together to work out their differences, don't you think?”

Stonehelm jumped with the sound of a sharp knock on the door. Dáin was becoming more concerned about his own son now than Thorin's heirs. 

"Balin! Dwalin! How are ya this fine day? Come in! Come in!" Dáin noticed immediately Dwalin did not look pleased about something. "Uh, have a seat and let me grab ye some ale before we get started, eh?" 

Dwalin's scornful look even made Stonehelm shrink in his seat as the dwarven warrior took a seat mere inches from him staring him down. "Good to see you again, Master Dwalin." 

"Indeed." Dwalin growled as Balin kept a wary eye on his brother interacting with their young cousin. 

Dáin sat a fist full of tankards on the table in which Dwalin snatched one up downing the ale in seconds, reaching for another to savor as their meeting began. Balin being the levelheaded one of the group thanked them for the meeting.

"Dáin, it has come to our attention, Fili and Kili are not getting along so well these days. It has also come to our attention that a few dwarves have been saying things to our lads giving them false ideas and thoughts about themselves and one another."

"Well, Balin, I don't know who these dwarves are you speak of, but it is still up to the lads to mind themselves, eh? This is a trial of sorts to make sure the heirs won't fight greedily over power and wealth, is it not? We know the dragon sickness is gone from these halls, even if Kili doesn't believe it!"

Balin didn't want to admit his cousin was right, but in truth Fili and Kili did need to prove they would not let Fili's position come between them. It would not be good for the kingdom to have the king and prince quarreling with one another, and it didn't matter whether it was before the last light of autumn or after. Fili and Kili needed to settle their cause for discord so they could live their lives in peace and harmony together. 

Still staring at Stonehelm, Dwalin leaned toward him as he raised his already booming voice. "Those same dwarves were seen in the tavern on several occasions with you, Stonehelm!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I do frequent the tavern, and make merry with a lot of the patrons, but no one in particular. Are you implying I have something to do with this?" Even Dáin could see how nervous his son had become with Dwalin's accusations. 

In a much calmer manner, Balin added, "Bofur would never lie to us. He gave us names of the dwarves you've been seen with, and they are both dwarves who work with Fili and Kili."

"Coincidence, it is! It is not my fault those two are fighting. They need to work out their differences!" Taking a long thirsty drink of ale, Stonehelm hid behind his tankard. 

"They may not have had any differences if someone hadn't given them reason to doubt one another! Tell your _friends_ they better keep their mouths shut, or I'll shut it for them!" Dwalin finished off his ale, and slammed the tankard on the table as he stood. "We're done here."

Balin looked at Dáin, and sighed though he agreed with his brother. "The lads have enough on their minds dealing with nightmares and their own thoughts about everything, they certainly don't need outsiders swaying their thoughts." The old white haired dwarf stood giving Stonehelm a look a contempt before turning with a slight bow to Dáin before leaving. "Thank you for meeting with us, and your hospitality, Lord Dáin." 

"Thank ye both for coming. I'll have a chat with me son, now." Dáin replied turning his eyes on his cowering son.

On their way down the hall, Dwalin gruffed. "I knew it! That weasel would do anything to get rid of Fili and Kili so he could be next in line for the throne!"

"I never thought it would come to this. Even without Stonehelm's friends manipulating their thoughts, I can't believe the way Fili and Kili are treating each other!" Balin shook his head in disbelief and much dismay. "They way they were fighting like they did as dwarflings in the vaults the other night, for Durin's sake! I never thought how close they had become claiming the other as their One during our quest, and surviving the battle, they would ever turn on one another this way. I'm worried for them, Brother! The last day of autumn is fast approaching!" 

It was a rare moment for Dwalin to show his soft side though Balin knew he had one, it still made him smile. "I wouldn't worry too much, Balin. I talked to Fili at work today. I don't believe the gold is turning him against Kili. His pride is getting in the way, but his heart has never been truer than it is right now. He told me of his plans when they go on their hunting trip..." 

Balin was grinning from ear-to-ear with the news. "Then I'm sure everything between them will be perfect when they return!" 

~`~

Wide awake after many hours of trying to fall asleep, Fili laid in his oversized exquisite bed alone with his thoughts of his brother that should be laying there next to him. He wanted to roll over, and take Kili into his arms, make love to him, and tell him how much he loved him wishing for nothing more than his love in return again. _'The hunting trip. I'll tell him then when we are alone and far away from here. Hopefully our minds will have turned away from the gold and we can focus on us again. Our time alone will be the perfect time to tell him how I really feel about him! That will be the perfect time to let him know I plan to marry him in the spring when Amad can come to Erebor to be with us!'_ No sleep would come for Fili for at least another hour for now he was too excited thinking about his plans. 

Down the hall in his quarters, Kili also laid in his bed wide awake alone with his thoughts. Letting the false words of Stonehelm's crony twist and confuse his thoughts, Kili considered what he must do as he began to believe what the deceitful dwarf said to him. _'An unfortunate accident.'_ Such dark thoughts weighed heavy on the young dwarf's heart and mind believing he had no choice but to defend himself against his brother. Picking up the dagger lying on the bedside table, Kili carefully ran his fingers across the blade. _'You told me once you loved me, and wanted to spend the rest of your life with me...at one time I would've believed you, but now...'_ A tear fell from his eye thinking about what he must do. _'I'm not so sure.'_


	9. This Is How It Ends

Late this autumn day under clear pale blue skies, leaves of brilliant hues gold, crimson, and deep shades of orange fell and swirled about them gently as the brothers rode their ponies silently through the woods. A chill in the air and the falling leaves from sparse foliage was a subtle reminder, the end of the season was nearing as well as their love. 

Neither one attempted to make conversation at all from the moment they left Erebor. If it hadn’t been for the ferryman telling them lighthearted stories, even the boat ride across the lake to the forest where they intended to hunt would have been silent.

Feeling alone next to his brother was a sad lonely feeling as if he were standing next to a stranger rather than the one he had loved his entire life. As their love fell apart over the past few months, Fili never thought it would ever come to this. 

Jealous love of gold and power had torn them apart as Kili feared. When Fili realized he could control his feelings and it was not gold sickness, but his own demons, he knew it was time to force Kili to listen to him and settle their differences once and for all. 

Unfortunately, Kili was swayed in thought more easily than Fili, and he believed everything others led him to believe, including the seed of warning that Fili planned to end him on this outing. _'He will try to tell how much he loves you to win your heart back. It's a trap. Don't fall to trusting him! Always be on guard for he will strike you down when you least expect it."'_ Stonehelm's loyal friend had warned. 

Nightmares digging up old memories and feelings from his life, the younger brother was not ready to listen to reason as delusional thoughts of deep desire to have what he felt he deserved and would possibly be denied if Fili had his way. 

The first words spoken between them were about setting up camp where they would stay for the next few days. As the sun was falling beneath the horizon, after taking care of the ponies Fili walked over to join Kili who had just got their campfire started. 

“Glóin would be proud of what a fine fire you’ve made there!” Fili smiled trying to rouse at least a grin from his brooding brother. 

“He taught me well.” The brunet replied dryly, poking a stick at one of the burning logs refusing to look in his direction.

“Kili, can we please talk…about us?” Fili tried to sit right next to Kili, but he shifted away a little.

“I’m not sure what there is to talk about.” Kili tossed the stick into the fire as he got up and hurried away.

Fili wasn’t letting him go that easily so the followed him unsure where we was going. Calling for him to stop because Kili continued to walk faster away, Fili finally caught up to him.

“Kili stop! Please!” The blond grabbed his brother’s arm and turned him toward him.

Kili was confused, and afraid of his own feelings when Fili gently guided him against a tree to kiss him for the first time since their falling out. 

“Kili…don’t you love me at all anymore? Why won’t you even talk to me?” Searching his eyes for truth, Fili spoke in desperation hoping to reason with his brother only to be met with disappointing response as Kili looked away not wanting to fall for his brother's seductive ways believing its what he wanted. To draw him in, to believe all was well between them. _'Don't trust him!'_

“So many words between us I don’t know how I feel anymore, Fili. I know that I don't feel the same as I once did.” A feeling of loss filled Kili's heart as Fili jerked away from him.

Hurt and frustration caused Fili to slam his mouth shut with clenched jaw biting back any regretful response to Kili’s reply turning away to return to the warmth of the campfire he slid into his bedroll. The idea of Kili never returning to his arms left him feeling bitter and cold. This was not supposed to happen to them. They had been in love for as long as he could remember.

So much doubt flooded Kili's mind as he laid down on his bedroll to sleep on the opposite side of the fire. Remaining wary of Fili's intent, Kili also began to question himself, and all he had been told by those whom he barely knew.

Slipping into a nightmare, Kili followed voices taking him deeper into the forest away from their camp. Waking in a cold sweat at the sound of his brother's frantic shouting an arrow flew by him to kill the snarling lone wolf that was ready to attack. Kili spun around to find Fili standing there breathing heavily with a bow in hand. 

"What are you doing out here?" In his gentle voice, Fili asked panting out his question.

"I...I must have been sleepwalking." Kili had never been more thankful Fili was fairly skilled with a bow as he was at this moment. "Thank you...for saving me."

"No need to thank me. It's what I do best." With eyes locked on each other, Fili was still hurting from earlier conversation. "Let's go back to our camp in case this wolf wasn't truly traveling alone." 

Wondering now why Fili would save him from the wolf if he intended for him not to return, Kili was even more confused. It would have been perfect honest death that Fili would not have the blood of his brother on his hands to lie about, if this was his intent. _'Why would he save me? Does he want to see me die by his own hand?'_

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"I awoke and found you gone for too long, and became concerned." Fili continued traipsing through the dried leave covering the forest floor as they returned to their camp. "No matter what you think of yourself or me, you will always be my concern, brother. It has been my life's duty from the day your were born to see to it no harm would ever come to you."

~`~

Just after dawn, Kili awoke finding Fili sharpening one of his many daggers. His blue eyes lifted long enough to note Kili was awake. "We should get started."

With a nod, Kili grabbed a few scraps of food to eat as he fetched his sword and inspected a few of his arrows before slinging the quiver over his back. "I'll head out if you want to catch up to me when you're done here."

Fili made a noise in agreement and watched Kili go. Taking a deep breath, the blond made up his mind what he wanted to do. It could be his last chance at making things right between them. After a long restless night, and careful thinking, it was a painful decision to make, but Fili knew it was what he wanted to do and it needed to be done soon to end their quarreling.

Walking up behind Kili on the forest path, Fili calmly called for him. "Kili...Kili? I have something for you..."

When Kili turned around he saw Fili holding something behind his back as he came towards him. The younger brother panicked seeing metal in Fili's hand as he brought forth his arm quickly to expose what he held coming at him. To Kili's paranoid eyes, he saw a dagger and raised his sword to strike Fili just shy of an actual hit as Fili cried out in fear dodging the sword. "Kili!"

The sword fell to ground as Kili released the weapon watching the crown Fili held roll across the ground coming to a stop before his feet when Fili fell to the ground knocking the golden crown from his hand. 

_'Aulë What have I done?'_ Kili immediately felt the blood rush from his head feeling faint from shock and fear for what he had done to his brother. "Fili! Are you alright?!"

Shaking and confused, Fili's tried to find breath to ask "Why? Why would you...why would pull a sword on me like that?! You want to be king so badly you would strike me down?! Do you really wish me dead, Kili?!"

The younger also shook and cried trying to reach for Fili only to be shoved away. "Fili! I'm so sorry! I...I thought you were going to kill me! I thought you held a dagger for me...I've lost my mind, Fili! Forgive me, brother!"

Sitting up brushing the bits of crushed leaves and twigs from his jacket as he stood, Fili glared at Kili with fire in his eyes as he hissed. "Why in Durin's name would you think I would do such a heinous thing?"

"I've truly lost my mind, Fee!" Sidestepping the question, Kili asked one of his own as he was completely befuddled pointing at the crown. "Why did you have your crown in your hand?" 

"No matter now. This is how it ends." Very curtly Fili answered with a growl as he snatched his crown from the ground, turning back toward camp. "Let's go home. All the reasons I wanted to bring you here have been for naught. I know exactly where I stand with you... _Brother."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be wrapping this story up next chapter, and hopefully posting it late tonight. Thank you for continuing to come back and read <3


	10. Empty Gold Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis always knows best.

The journey back to Erebor was even more silent than the journey to their camp destination. Fili had never been more angry and disturbed with anyone he knew personally this much in his entire life, and Kili was the last person he ever thought he would ever feel this much resentment towards. 

When they arrived at the gates of Erebor unexpectedly, the guards called for the stable hands to come help Fili and Kili with their ponies and servants rushed to help unload their belongings. Word of their early return reached Dwalin and Balin who immediately went to greet them with questions of why the sudden returned home so soon.

Balin’s hope for a happy reunion while they were gone washed away with one look at Fili. In the lad’s eighty-four years, he had never seen him this angry, and chose wisely not to ask questions for now was obviously not the time to ask him anything as the blond stormed by everyone.

Dwalin caught Balin’s sorrowful eyes, and shook his head noting how Kili refused to look at anyone gathering a few of his bags before also passing by everyone without words. 

"Now might be a good time to let them know." Dwalin suggested, but Balin disagreed. "No. Let them rest and sleep on whatever troubles them. They may have clearer heads in the morning. 

~`~

Guilt kept Kili awake as he remembered the nightmare he was having when Fili’s protective warning shouts came to wake him from the sleepwalking trance before the wolf could attack him. In his sleep, memories of their battle at Ravenhill returned as he clearly remembered seeing an orc swiftly plunge a jagged sword through his brother’s body as Fili threw himself in front of Thorin to defend their uncle, Kili feared Fili’s death just before Bolg tried to steal his life as the sword tore through his body in agonizing pain.

It was the first memories of the battle that came back to him since he had woke from his critical injuries in Rivendell. He vaguely remembered how Fili pulled his bloodied broken body to lie in death next to him. Nothing in this world could compare to the love and devotion his brother had always shown him to the very end, and yet he chose to believe the whispers of twisted delusional nightmares telling him what he deserved for his efforts in battle, and rumors of strangers bending him to their will. 

Kili laid alone in his bed with tears that Fili would have normally dried for him while holding him in loving comforting arms, but his absence was the reason for the tears now. Wanting to rip his heart out for the mistrust he held for his One, and the betrayal for what he had done to his dear Fili.

“What was I thinking?! The gold and riches of the mountain as well as the title of king belongs to Fili because he deserves it! I’m not worthy of the crown, nor am I worthy of Fili!”

Tossing and turning, Kili couldn’t sleep reliving the dreadful moment he almost took his brother’s life earlier that morning. He threw off the blankets and hurried down the hallway to Fili’s quarters. Without knocking he entered heading straight for Fili’s bed, but he was not there.

Running to the treasure trove, Kili tore down the stairs to the vaults looking for his brother, and there he was. Standing on top a mound of coins, Fili seemed so small lost in the sea of shimmering gold.

“Fili? Are you awake?” Warily Kili asked as he approached him with caution.

Turning toward his brother’s voice, Kili could see from where he stood the anger in Fili’s eyes before he heard the bitterness in his tone as he snapped back at him.

“Yes, I’m awake! What do you want? Why do you come here? Are you planning another attempt on my life?”

Kili never felt so ashamed, so angry with himself as he fell to his knees in tears before Fili to literally grovel at his brother’s feet begging forgiveness. 

“Forgive me, Fili, please! I was lost in the nightmares, so worried about falling to gold sickness I made myself ill of mind believing what the voices in my head told me as well as what that dwarf in the tannery told me about you!”

“What dwarf?”

“Someone I work with told me you were planning an accident on our hunting trip. He made me believe you were planning on killing me, making my death look like an accident!”

“So you had on your mind I was going to kill you, and the moment you attacked me was because you thought…Kili! How could you ever believe I would do such a thing? I loved you…”

"You _loved_ me?" Past tense use of the word stung realizing the full extent of his actions. "Maybe you were right in taking me away from here to help me clear my mind! I did question myself while he were in the forest, but I was afraid! The loneliness I felt without you last night brought me to my senses! I cannot...believe my want for power and the gold would have ever turned me against you, Fili! It is you that I want!"

Standing like a stone statue Fili kept his brother's eyes locked on his own to read him, making sure he was speaking truth. "You may want to deny me the crown, but I need to know if your love for me is true of heart. I was willingly to pass my crown to you and give you control of the treasure, if only you would love me and return to my bed. For all the riches of this mountain mean nothing to me if I am left with a life of emptiness without you in my arms. Without your love the gold and this kingdom would mean nothing to me, Kili. I would just as well ask to be banished from Erebor if I could not live out the rest of my life with you by my side." 

Kili slipped on the coins as he tried to stand. "I do not deserve your love." 

Reaching to help Kili regain his footing, Fili offered one more night alone. "Return to your quarters. We will speak again in the morn when you've had more time to think about what I said and to reflect on your own thoughts and feelings. I will give you the chance to make the decision that will seal our fate." 

~`~

In the morning as the servant who normally would bring breakfast to Fili’s quarters knocked on his door, Fili received word he was to attend breakfast in the private royal dining hall. Accepting the word of the servant, Fili grumbled as he dressed knowing for certain this was Balin’s doing. He just knew Kili would be there as well as Dwalin so they could all sit down together and _talk!_

Bursting through the door to the small royal dining hall, Fili stopped suddenly as Kili did entering right behind him. “Mother?”

“Mum?” Kili’s smile was bright as the sun at high noon running to gather his overjoyed, teary-eyed mother into his arms. 

Fili joined them waiting his turn to hug Dis. “How did? When did…?” Life returned to the blond holding and being held by his mother once again.

Like a dwarfling Kili bounced with excitement. “Did you get my letter asking you to come here?”

Dis shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not, Kili. I left some time ago knowing if I didn’t leave when I did, I would not have made it here until spring. I wanted to be here for Fili’s coronation.” Lifting the blond’s chin to face her, Dis raised an eyebrow in question. “But it seems there may not be a coronation. Fili? Do you have something you’d like to tell me?”

Shifting eyes toward her youngest, Kili hung his head. “It's all my fault, Mum. It is I that has something to explain to you.”

Though Fili was still very upset with his brother, he was still protecting him when he butted in. “Amad, Kili and I have had some disagreements.”

Without hesitation, the matriarch's head snapped toward the younger. "What have you done, Kili?"

"Mum, it wasn't entirely Kili's fault." As the three sat down for breakfast, Fili proceeded to give their mother a detailed explanation of everything that happened to them since Kili's return to Erebor. 

Dis was not pleased with her sons' actions towards each other, but she was even more displeased with knowledge there were dwarves conspiring against them as well. 

"Fili. You are the first born, the rightful heir regardless of what you believe Thorin ever wanted or how you perceived he felt about you. I know he loved you just as much as Kili. He doted on Kili because he needed his guidance where you did not. He trusted you, and knew you were a strong warrior with a good head on your shoulders. Thorin believed in you, and often told me he knew you would be a great king someday because of how loyal your were, and your honest integrity." 

Now Fili was the one feeling ashamed for the misunderstanding, and for ever doubting his beloved uncle. "I am sorry, Mother." Looking over at Kili, his dark eyes seemed just as filled with shame as they both sat there like scolded dwarflings with head hung listening to their mother. Kili knew he was next.

"Kili. I know you're still young, but I'm even more ashamed of you believing so ill of your brother. You have the right to feel like you've lived your life in your brother's shadow, but we know now Fili was jealous of you too. I didn't want you to go on Thorin's quest. I felt you were too young, but you insisted and Fili persuaded me to let you go promising me he would watch over you as he always had."

Both dwarves shifted a bit in their seats glancing over at one another. "You made me proud when I learned of how brave and valiantly you fought in all the battles you encountered to the very end when you all fell together. My babies putting themselves in danger to protect my brother, our king. How could I not be more proud of your actions? Kili, you are a true warrior, and you do not pale in Fili's shadow by any means."

Dis poured more tea for herself. "Now. What to do with the two of you. From a very early age, everyone in the family knew the two of you were destine to fall in love with one another. No one believed anything could tear you apart. Obviously only the two of you have that power." The royal mother took notice of the glances between her sons. "Are you still in love with Kili, Fili?"

Fili forced himself to look at his mother to answer honestly though he couldn't look at Kili. "Yes."

"Kili? Are you still in love with Fili?" Dis waited patiently for it took a long time for Kili to answer. His mind still clouded, but not about his feelings for Fili. "Yes...but...I need Fili to forgive me. I cannot move forward with our relationship if he cannot forgive me for what I've done. I will bow to my brother as my king, but to feel our love is true and complete, I must know he forgives me. I know what I did was atrocious. Please forgive me, I beg of you, nadad! I love you Fili." 

Kili barely completed his sentence before Fili had pulled him up from the chair into his arms to kiss him with passion and without regard of their mother's presence. "I forgive you, nadadith!" Tears of joy streamed down both of their cheeks feeling complete in one another's embrace again. After enough time had passed, Dis cleared her throat to remind them she was there.

"Sorry, mother." Fili blushed, but Dis chuckled. "It's alright! I'm ecstatic to see you two are still very much in love! Are you both willingly to put all this behind you, and begin your life here in Erebor together as king and..."

"Consort." Kili smiled proudly. "I know I will still be Prince Kili, but I am proud to be King Fili's consort." With a sheepish grin, he gave Fili's hand a squeeze.

"Are you sure, Kee? I told you I'd gladly give you the gold and my crown if it's what you desire."

"No. It is your birthright, and you are more than ready to be king. You are all I've ever needed, Fee. You are what my heart desires most." Then Fili smiled as Kili echoed the words he once thought as he held the cold coins in his hand. "Because without you Fili, it's nothing more than empty gold." 

The brothers returned to Fili's bed to make up for lost time together spending the day wrapped in silk sheets and each other proclaiming their love for one another over and over again. With fingers tangled in gold and raven hair, tongues exploring the other's mouths in sweet and passionate kisses, bodies slick with sweat moved in rhythm together in harmony as they had before and would forever, fulfilling their endlessly desires never wishing to leave the state of euphoria they made for themselves this day. 

~`~

After a long council, Dáin, Dis, Dwalin and Balin came to the final decree on the eve of the winter solstice that Fili and Kili would remain in the kingdom of Erebor, and Fili would be crowned king.

Early the next morning, Dáin stood next to Fili before the people of Erebor as the sun rose over a blanket of snow covering the mountain side, and spoke of the young dwarf's noble and honorable integrity raising hope for the future of their kingdom. With all the dwarves from Thorin's company in attendance they stood proudly together next to Bilbo who made to journey to Erebor for the occasion as well wanting to spend winter with his extended kin, all there to give Fili their support and best wishes. 

Kili stood next to Dis both watching proudly as Fili knelt before Lord Dáin to receive the crown he placed upon his head. With more words of praise and glory for their newly crowned king, Dáin stepped aside to let Fili speak to the people of his kingdom. When he was nearly done with his speech, he stretched out a hand toward Kili to join him. 

"I would not be here today if it wasn't for all the heroic deeds of my dear brother, Prince Kili." The crowds cheered for them both, and Kili finally feeling accepted by their people smiled feeling proud of himself for all he had been a part of to win back the mountain. 

Turning toward his king, Kili stepped back and bowed. "I'll never doubt you again Fili. You will be the greatest king Erebor will ever know!"

Fili's blue eyes sparkled like glint off the newly fallen snow as he looked lovingly into the eyes of his One. "I love you, Kili." With a heartfelt tender kiss in front of the kingdom, everyone could feel the sincerity of their love for it was obvious in the way they looked upon one another. "I love you too, Fili." 

Dwalin slapped a disgruntled Stonehelm on the back with a hearty laugh. "True love conquers all, eh? No worries lad, you'll get your turn with crown in due time!"

In the spring, the brothers were married with the grandest of all celebrations as Fili wished before their mother returned to Ered Luin. Fili ruled Erebor for many years late into his life as the successful king everyone knew he would be, but as he once promised Kili, they would return to Ered Luin to live out the remainder of their lives in the peaceful Blue Mountains.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story in December 2014 when BoTFA was released. I, like most of you, wanted to see Fili and Kili fight to defend Thorin with shield and body in the movie. So as I describe the battle in my story of how they fell together is my take on how it should have been - defending Thorin and not being separated. And like all my stories, I had to have a happy ending after some drama in the boys' lives, so FINALLY I'm done with this one that haunted me for so long! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you everyone for the kudos, comments, and for coming back to read my updates and especially those who may have come back who were with me from the beginning, I appreciate everyone's support <3
> 
> Feel free to message me on Tumblr if you have any prompts or just want to chat: http://reallywhatisreality.tumblr.com/


End file.
